La Cuota
by Alo-chan
Summary: Sus manos están teñidas en sangre, sus ojos son testigos de su fatalidad y las voces no dejan de recordare su cuota a pagar.


Antes que nada: **Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

><p>Despertó súbitamente en medio de la noche, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía fuertemente retumbando en sus orejas. Miro a su alrededor entrando en pánico al no reconocer el lugar. Era una costa, se podía divisar el reflejo de la luna sobre del mar y ella estaba entre dos grandes rocas, pronto al sentirse mas ubicada intento tranquilizarse.<p>

-Estoy bien –cerro los ojos y susurro para sí mientras palmeaba su cuerpo notándose sin ninguna herida, prosiguió a su rostro sintiendo de inmediato la humedad en sus manos.

-No –Musito abriendo la mirada y encontrando su mano temblorosa teñida en rojo –No, no no no No. NOOOOO. –Comenzó a gritar angustiada cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos

"_Mátales" _

"_Aun quedan dos, mátales ahora" _

"_Salva tu alma, entrega las suyas"_

"_Déjalas arder"_

-¡CALLENCE! –Grito Korra ante las muchas voces que gritaban en su cabeza.

El silencio se propago de repente parecía que de nuevo había logrado acallarlas, miro hacia sus manos nuevamente y respirando aceleradamente casi al borde de llorar se limpio ambas manos torpemente en la ropa mientras que se ponía de pie y corría lejos de aquel lugar.

-¡No la mate!... Tenzin, créeme yo no lo hice –Murmuraba en su recorrido como si realmente tuviese enfrente a su mentor. Lagrimas se escabuian de sus ojos y se mezclaban con el tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

Se detuvo de repente -¿Dónde están todos? –Apenas se daba cuenta que llevaba corriendo un largo tramo y aun no hallaba el final de esa playa.

"_No saldrás"_

-No –Lentamente se arrodillaba sobre la arena

"_¿Crees que te lo permitiremos?"_

-¿Por qué lo hacen?

"_Sálvanos y te salvaras"_

-Por favor… basta –Musito casi sin aliento

"_¡Mátales!"_

-No puedo… no quiero.

"_Lo harás… lo haremos por ti"_

Por un momento se quedo inmóvil, su respiración acelerada se acallo y su llanto ceso en un instante. De repente se escucho su voz, una disimilada risa se escapaba de su voz, ris que fue creciendo paulatinamente.

-Jajajajajajaja –Echo el cuello para atrás súbitamente en una risa desesperada, sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad y las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡Ahora lo sé, se quienes son! –Grito al aire en su demente risa.

Cortó su voz de un momento al otro y pasó a un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, sus ojos seguían igual de abiertos pero no se permitían parpadear, mientras se ponía de pie lenta y pesadamente tomando un nuevo rumbo.

"_Entonces ahora sabes… que no podrás contra nosotros."_

En el templo aire la angustia y el desespero hundían el lugar, las acólitos iban y venia mirando por doquier, el el fondo el llanto de una mujer se escuchaba y la oscuridad de la noche solo empeoraban la tensa situación que ahí se desenvolvía.

-¿Dónde está mi niña? ¿Dónde está Jinora? –Gritaba Pema desesperada hacia su marido, en sus manos apretaba fuertemente al borde de sangre un trapo color naranja tenido en pequeñas gotas carmesí, de que alguna vez fue la ropa de su hija.

-La encontraremos, ella está bien, ella estará con nosotros –Tenzin hablaba lo más tranquilo que podía no encontrándose mejor en su angustia de lo que su mujer lo estaba.

La puerta principal cayo derrumbada al suelo frente a ellos y la silueta femenina del avatar escapando de entre las sombras empezó a dar pasos hacia adentro.

-¡Korra! –Tenzin corrió en su dirección y la tomo bruscamente por los hombros mientras la agitaba -¿Dónde está Jinora? ¿Por qué te la llevaste? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña?

La avatar no contesto y levanto lentamente la oscura mirada dejando ver una diabólica sonrisa y unos ojos más que abiertos mientras tomaba la palabra.

-Lo lamento Tenzin.

Con la velocidad de un rayo atajo el cuello del hombre levantándolo en el aire sin importarle los gritos de una horrorizada Pema. Los ojos azules miraron hacia ella y levanot la otra mano abriendo los dedos subitamente envió una ráfaga de fuego hacia la desesperada mujer.

-GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH –Sus gritos desgarradores inundaron la habitación mientras que su cuerpo era consumido lenta y angustiosamente por las flamas.

-Pema! –El hombre en sus manos apenas pudo articular palabras mientras se le escapaba de los pulmones su elemento natural.

-Lo lamento Tenzin, no soy yo, y lo puedes ver –Musito con una voz entre ronca y que parecía tener múltiples ecos.

-Son ellos no soy yo –Prosiguió mientras que en un movimiento inesperado ls orbitas de sus ojos miraron a diferentes direcciones de su cuerpo, cada ojo de manera individual y nuevamente empezaba a formarse en sus labios esa horrible sonrisa como si disfrutase de la escena de terror que había ocasionado.

Los acólitos y los pequeños maestros aire escucharon aquel escándalo en la parte delantera de la casa, rápidamente corrieron en esa dirección y al abrir la puerta el fuego se disparó frente a ellos, disipándose rápidamente, dejando a la vista dos cuerpos ardiendo sobre el suelo.

Con las manos aun manchadas en sangre Korra vagaba por las calles de ciudad república en busca de alguien más, pronto el sonido de la policía de ciudad republica retumbo en sus orejas y levanto la cabeza para verlos sobrevolar hacia el templo. Enseguida el sonido de las motocicletas que se aproximaban hacia ella la hicieron bajar la mirada, pero todas pasaron de larjo junto a ella, solo habiendo una que se detuvo.

-Korra ¿Qué sucedió? Esta manchada en sangre ¿Te encuentras bien? –El joven maestro fuego ignorante de los acontecimientos de esa noche miro preocupado a su ex novia.

-No… Mako no estoy bien, no encuentro a Jinora –Al decir esas palabras la morena callo arrodillada al suelo en llanto.

-Tranquila, la encontraremos –Mako se inclinó junto a ella mientras la levantaba en sus brazos –Iremos a mi departamento y me dirás que es lo que está pasando.

Pronto Mako arribo al lugar caminando junto a Korra, sosteniéndola en un brazo, tan pronto habían llegado Korra fue dorecto a la ventana

-¿Esta… Bolin contigo?

-Lo esta, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto con firmeza el maestro fuego

Korra volteo hacia él y mirando al suelo con desgana empezó a hablar –Fue culpa de Jinora… jamás debí entrar en ese portal.

-¿De… que estás hablando?

-En mi entrenamiento en el mundo espiritual, Jinora y yo entramos a una parte en la cual jamás debimos entrar, los espíritus nos advirtieron… pero no los escuchamos. –Narro la morena dándose un momento antes de continuar –Jinora… me pidió entrar como parte de mi entrenamiento… una vez adentro todo cambio. –Finalizo la avatar para acercarse hacia un confundido Mako

-Mako… yo te necesito –Diciendo esto poso su cabeza lento sobre su hombro pidiéndole por su protección.

El chico reacciono de inmediato protegiéndola en su abrazo, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, hasta que un agudo dolor le hiso apartarce bruzcamene.

-K-korra ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto asustado al vece una herida a un costado de su pecho mientras Korra se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente hacia el llevando en su mano una cuchilla de fuego.

-Cuando entre al lugar supe lo que era… ellos me lo hicieron notar, era un lago, habían manos y pes cercenados –Continuo relatando al maestro fuego que fue perdiendo el equilibrio por la pérdida de sangre que empezaba a sufrir.

-Korra ¿Qué haces? Apártate –Amenazo pero ella ignoro sus palabras ye levanto el brazo con su arma de fuego.

-Lo siento Mako es un intercambio… entre ellas no soy yo –Dijo la chica como si se disculpara en palabras cínicas para finalmente tomar vuelo y zampar el arma contra la carne. Una cortina de brillo rojo se levantó a su movimiento acompañado de un grito de dolor.

-No soy yo… no fui yo –Musito tan pronto los gritos cesaron.

Bañada en sangre camino lento y pausado hacia la siguiente habitación pero se detuvo ante el resplandor de la ventana -¿Qué? ¡No! –grito de repente al no encontrar su reflejo en el

-¿Por qué no estoy ahí? YA CUMPLI CON LO QUE DEBO –Grito a este frenéticamente

_"No es así"_

_"Faltan sus manos"_

_"Ve por ellas"_

-NO, o mas no mas por favor –Rogo la oji azul entrando nuevamente en pánico mientras hablaba con su inexistente reflejo. Y de la nada una voz conocida empezó a llamarla

_"Tienes que hacerlo Korra"_

-¿Jinora? –Abrió los ojos al instante

_"No dejaras que sea en vano ¿verdad?"_

-¿En dónde estás? –Pregunto mirando paranoicamente a ambos lados sintiendo el miedo y la angustia carcomerle la piel.

Una risita infantil se burló de su insitencia antes de hablar nuevamente "Estoy frente a ti"

Al escucharla miro con temblorosa hacia al frente cayendo de espaldas por el suste ante lo que vio.

_"¿Te olvidaste de mi Korra?"_ El reflejo en el vidrio había adquirido la forma de la niña, es solo que las cuencas de sus ojos habían sido vaciadas y desgarradas, sin embargo le dejaba ver una risa de disfrute ante el temor de su presencia

-No Jinora NOOOOOO! –Korra se levantó a la velocidad en que su cuerpo le permitió y huyo de aquella escena escuchando en su cabeza las rosas incesantes de la visión de la maestra aire.

Corrió y corrió deteniendo el paso al llegar de nuevo a el lugar de inicio, de nuevo la costa a poco del amanecer.

_"Ya llegamos"_

-Lo se

_"Los has traído"_

-¿Lo hice? –Pregunto Korra dándose cuenta de lo que en sus manos sostenía. En cada una llevaba cada ante brazo arrancado con brutalidad del cuerpo de quien alguna vez fu novio suyo.

Nuevamente u respiración se hiperventilo –No, no, no

_"Ya falta poco"_

_"Estarás a salvo"_

-¡Ya no quiero! Por favor basta

_"Recuperaras tu alma"_

_"Solo ve tras ellos" "Los suyos, los de el"_

-¿Bolin?

_"Sanos y fuertes"_

Sin voluntad en su mirar Korra se puso de pie dejando en aquel lugar los restos de su anterior estrado y camino fuera del lugar en busca de su nueva víctima, para su sorpresa tan pronto llego a la carretera Bolin en compañía de Asami llegaban corriendo hacia ella, sin embargo no se percató de inmediato de los ojos verdes inyectados en una furia descomunal mientras se aproximaba con la mira en ella.

-¡DEMONIO! ¡TE MATARE! –Grito desgarrador y ardiente en furia el joven maestro tierra levantando sus fuertes puños hacia la morena que parecía indiferente ante las amenazas.

El suelo tembló junto a los tres deteniendo el paso de los chicos hacia ella y sus ojos brillaron mientras un ligero remolino de viento la rodeo.

-No debieron venir aquí, ahora ellos lo harán con ustedes también.

-¡BRUJA MALDITA! ¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO!

-Te equivocas no fui yo, fueron ellos y harán lo mismo contigo tienen que irse –Contesto el avatar caminando igual de amenazante con los ojos sin perder el brillo, ajito ambas manos y nuevamente cuchillas de fuego se formaron en cada mano.

-Korra que haces aléjate de nosotros –Sentencio Asami con terror al verla aproximarse

-Cumpliré la cuota, ¿eso los hará felices? –Dijo Korra sonriéndole de manera Sádica al aire

**_"Hazlo"_ **Múltiples voces le pidieron a la vez.

-Lo hare –contesto hacia las voces –Pero antes… ¿Saben dónde tengo a Jinora? –Pregunto hacia los chicos

-Ella está enterrada en aquella playa, la enterré ahí después de sacarle los ojos, ahí están las manos de Mako y ahora solo me faltan los pies de Bolin. –Dijo de manera fría y siniestra, Bolin de inmediato abrazo a la empresaria de manera protectora estando aun a pesar del miedo, firme contra su enemigo.

-Necesito pagar mi cuota, necesito salvar mi alma –Se detuvo de repente mientras que las llamas en sus manos crecían aún más al igual que su sonrisa –Pero no será a su manera.

Todo sucedió en un instante Bolin estaba por atacar al verla levantar sus armas hacia ellos, y de repente nuevamente una lluvia carmesí se levantó al compás del cortar de la carne

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –Un grito agudo de furia, dolor y liberación se escuchó más allá de la playa casi en toda la ciudad.

El aliento se les escapó a ambos chicos al ver lo que había sucedido, de una sola tajada Korra se había cortado ambas piernas y yacía sobre el suelo bañada en su propia sangre. De repente soltó una risa por más escandalosa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA les dije… les dije que no sería como ustedes querían –Sus manos comenzaron a golpear con furia el suelo y sus ojos nuevamente parecían adquirir individualidad mientras cada uno miraba en diferentes direcciones.

-Es… un monstro –Musito Bolin mirando con odio y asco el cuerpo mutilado de la chica

-FUERON ELLOS! FUERON ELLOS! CUMPLI CON MI CUOTA Y AHORA ESTAN FURIOSOS –Grito el avatar continuando con su risa frenética hasta que por fin pudo cerrar los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente y había regresado en aquel momento en el tiempo en que todo se había tornado un infierno. Tan pronto piso es lago en el mundo espiritual las manos mutiladas se arremolinaron a su alrededor atajándola cada una –Aléjense –Grito aterrada

Los ojos que flotaban miraron todos en su dirección y las piernas mutiladas comenzaron a rodearla.

**_-Ahora que has entrado al portal de los deshechos del olvido debes pagar una cuota_** –Una voz profundamente grave se escuchó por alguna parte mientras Korra era tragada lentamente en el interior del lado mientras ella angustiada luchaba por liberarse de las mil y un manos que la arrastraban.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar?

**_-Debes pagar el precio de tu alma con un par de manos, un par de piernas y un par de ojos_ **–Sentencio la voz ignorando sus preguntas

-¿Qué? No!

**_-De lo contrario tu alma acabara aquí, en donde jamás lograra salir_**

-No lo hare, ven aquí y enfréntame –Reto la chica tragándose su miedo y transformándolo en coraje

**_-No tienes opción, ellos se encargaran de que obedezcas, porque ellos obedecerán_**

-¿de que estas hablando? ¡Déjame ir! –Grito fuertemente

**_-Ojos que verán, pies de dirigirán y manos que actuaran_ **–Fue lo último que escucho antes de que de repente todo se desvaneciera y como si despertase de un trance ahí estaba de nuevo Jinora a su lado

-Korra ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto la pequeña maestra aire estando ambas de vuelta en el mundo físico, en una costa rodeada en piedras a las afueras de ciudad republica. -¿Por qué no entraste?

-Quieren que cumpla una cuota –Susurro hacia la menor. –No quiero hacerlo. –Dijo seguidamente sintiendo la angustia de notar que las palabras de aquella voz eran ciertas

Obedecería porque ellas lo harían.

Sus ojos miraron los de Jinora.

-Korra ¿Qué te sucede?

Sus pies voltearon hacia ella, dirigiendo su camino

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Y sus manos actuaron, atrapando bruscamente el rostro de la niña, tan solo dejando escuchar un grito ahogado de la inocente voz, dando inicio a la fatalidad.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan entendido xD pues mi reto fue el dar un giro en la trama y esto fue lo que me surgió, no se si se haya comprendido pero se supone que el factor sorpresa fue que todo ese tiempo los que habían hecho todo eran justamente sus extremidades que adquirieron voluntad propia, si así de retorcido.<p>

En fin mas que de terror creo que esta cosa cae mas bien el lo bizarro? o simplemente raro xD como sea espero les haya gustado, haganmelo saber en sus comentarios n_n


End file.
